


一角、兩角，三角形

by Hus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, implied seriker
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hus/pseuds/Hus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景在14/15賽季剛開始，無縫接軌的TK與中場好夥伴相繼離開的Luka，試圖解決貌合神離的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 每個人都喜歡Luka Modrić，除了Toni Kroos。

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship友情向、除了妄想其他都不屬於我: )

每個人都喜歡Luka Modrić，除了Toni Kroos。

Luka躺在診療床上負氣得想。

那個新來的德國人總在他與其他隊友慶祝歡樂時投來不贊同的視線。  
好吧、其實這麼說並不公平，畢竟他們從沒在當下對上眼神。

但他光杵在那、只參與幾個不那麼熱切的擁抱，就已充分傳達讓人洩氣的訊息。

物理治療師讓Luka躺平、準備好後，向他晃晃手機出去了。  
戶外傳來模糊的訓練聲，他盯著嵌在天花板的圓燈，視線失焦、一個變兩個。

Real Madrid，各路好手在此短歇留去。

教練溫和的勸說還在耳邊，說因耐心不足、傷退足壇的例子已經夠多了。  
但他只想到KAKA，那個氣勢曾襲捲歐洲的中場巨星，後來因傷敗陣、逐漸失去場上位置，最後不得不離開馬德里。  
也是他轉會來此的契機之一。  
他想著Xabi，跟替換來的新隊友，幾個月前才摘下世界盃的球員才華洋溢、年輕，在球場上卻如此堅定。

將是個傳奇。

親身見證球星的成長需要契機，在伯納塢卻不乏際會，比如即將攻頂的Cris、正在蛻變的Gareth，而Kroos才剛要起步。  
Luka回想新搭檔的長傳、遠射、自由球、角球，華麗的彷彿能劃破空氣割出弧線。  
他想的如此認真，以至於閉上眼後視網膜還留下兩點青紫色的殘影。

「Luka?」

戶外的練習聲隨門的開關放大而縮小，他聞到汗水混雜青草味。

「…Toni?」

Luka起身，略為遲疑的看向新搭檔。  
對方視線直接找上他的，解釋著回來換衣服時看到治療師在門外，才進來打個招呼；又提起之前在德國時隊友間會互相幫忙，避免每日例行近半小時的尷尬。

哦、他臉頰發熱，艱難地意識到新搭檔正試圖表達善意。

好啊，那就麻煩你了。

Luka忙不迭地從對方手中接過傳導液，卻失手擠出過多凝膠，激起一片雞皮疙瘩。

太好了，Luka‧在後輩面前笨手笨腳‧Modrić，穩重的像個成年人。

 

「我來吧。」  
德國隊友拿起儀器，沿著腿部肌理滑動，超音波穩定溫暖肌肉，Luka抓著瓶子，臉又更紅了點。  
「西班牙很特別吧？在馬德里住的還習慣嗎？」他開口。  
「嗯、還好。」  
「這邊的媒體逼搶新聞的程度比馬競還積極、在街上有遇到什麼事嗎？」他打趣。  
「目前都還沒有。」  
腿內一陣酸軟，他往Toni看去，對方只是低頭繼續就著凝膠滑動儀器。  
「大腿放鬆，別繃著肌肉、之前有受過這麼重的傷嗎？」Toni問。

Luka張嘴、又合起。

「骨折」最後他簡短的說「英超是個肢體碰撞比較多的聯賽。」  
Toni抬眼看了他一會，像在確認什麼。  
「馬德里的食物還不錯。」對方語氣平平的說。  
「咦？」  
「香腸、臘肉那些。」  
Toni又看了他一眼，他們視線再度交會。  
「我知道幾家不錯的餐廳，Gareth推薦的」Luka連忙說「他總能發現新的餐廳，再找人陪他去。」  
「幾乎不提供蔬菜的那種」他想了想，補充道「下次再約時問問看你有沒有興趣？」  
「好啊。」  
他鬆了口氣，能有球場外的接觸就是一個開始。

慢慢來。

背對著落地窗的Toni被陽光圈出一條人型金線，Luka再次放鬆躺回床上，覺得其實這樣也不錯。


	2. Luka Modrić喜歡每一個人，除了Toni Kroos。

Luka Modrić喜歡每一個人，除了Toni Kroos。

當他對Gareth這麼說時，來自威爾士的隊友驚人的揚起一邊眉毛。

「Luka喜歡每一個人。」對方說。

但Toni Kroos是個例外，他非常肯定。  
可能是因為在團隊裡的功能相似、或是不滿前搭檔相繼離去，Luka Modrić絕對是對他產生競爭意識。

如果要問這個想法是如何產生的，那個動不動就把自己當成布袋掛在別人身上、活力旺盛過頭的克羅埃西亞小個子，總在訓練玩鬧時略過他。  
並不是說他喜歡這類不必要的肢體接觸、也不是說他欣賞任何會讓訓練分心的行為，但若連在比賽中的慶祝擁抱都能感受到些微的抗拒，結論就非常明顯了。

所以，Luka‧到處亂跳跳討抱抱‧Modrić不喜歡Toni Kroos，是個不爭的事實。

「Luka是我遇過最好相處的人之一」Gareth語氣更加篤定。  
「叫他Luka，找他聊聊、約他去吃點什麼。」他友好的建議。  
「隨便一家餐廳，他會答應的。」

而Luka先他一步開口了。  
新搭檔口中「Gareth去過的、幾乎不提供蔬菜的那種」的餐廳，兩種條件交叉比對後，從威爾士人口袋中掏出的名單可能還有五頁這麼長。  
這不是誇飾，Toni無言的看著灑滿桌面的名片及菜單，Luka跟Gareth正展開沒完沒了的爭論。

「當然要帶Toni嚐嚐伊比利火腿，他絕對會被驚艷的。」Gareth從一堆菜單中挑出幾張「我還記得第一次吃到時的感動，油脂流出的堅果味綜合肉本身的煙燻味和口感的軟韌差異誘發味覺嗅覺跟觸覺的三重化學反應，還有…」  
「可是我想吃燉飯、上面鋪滿大量海鮮貝類的那種。」Luka直接打斷他，舉起其中一張名片「這一家的白酒搭配的很好，襯的蝦子跟蟹腳都鮮到發甜。」

其實Toni認為只要啤酒好，喝下去什麼食物吃起來都一樣。

所以當他被要求發表意見時，他就這麼說了。

克羅埃西亞人表情僵硬。  
威爾士人一臉驚嚇。  
相同的是他們都對德國人投以不可置信的眼神。

他突然覺得這個聚會的重點可能至始至終都只是食物。


	3. Gareth Bale最喜歡Luka Modrić，但他也喜歡Toni Kroos。

Gareth Bale最喜歡Luka Modrić，但他也喜歡Toni Kroos。

這不完全是因為Toni英文很好的緣故。

當Gareth這麼對Luka解釋時，對方從猛扒著義大利麵的姿勢抬頭。

「不是那種喜歡。」  
來自威爾士的大男孩立刻意識到自己說了什麼，彆扭了起來。  
「他很特別，你看他從來到這裡後總是能那麼冷靜。」  
「我是說、沒錯，他是個很棒的球員，屬一屬二的那種。」  
「但再怎麼說，這裡是皇馬。」

「而他表現的像這一切都沒什麼大不了的。」

就像換工作，這是他效力的另一個球會。  
Luka附和。  
不只他們都曾為了來到這裡過度興奮過。

他只是來踢球的，而這裡剛好是皇馬。

他們一起轉頭看陷在西班牙隊友桌的Toni。  
Sergio立志要學會說道地的『Ich liebe dich』，正抓著Toni一遍又一遍練習發音。

如果沙漠裡的人們遠行只為了得到一杯水。  
自家副隊長拿出來的態度就像虛心向學的旅人終於遇見智者，而這是他這輩子唯一的請求。

就像Sami沒在馬德里住了五年似的。

「我敢說你迷上他了。」  
Luka就著嘴角的茄汁，給了他一個意味深長的微笑。  
「就算他都不說話、場上來自他的每個傳球都美好到值得戀愛。」

Gareth的窘迫成功的愉悅了Luka。

 

後來、當週的比賽日。  
Sergio堵在球員通道口，對著Iker深情款款的用德文訴說愛意。

任何大場面下都能淡定自如的Toni、當下的表情也讓Gareth不得不輕拍Luka的背，後者因此笑彎了腰。


	4. Take that

「而我覺得你花太多時間在談論他。」

當Gareth小心翼翼得提起Toni有時會讓人無法招架時，Luka漫不經心的回道。  
他趕在好友吐出下一個音節前把話題帶向他們共同關注的另一項賽事，威爾士人順從的轉移話題，熱切聊起昨晚的橄欖球。

Luka對Toni的讚賞則是與日俱增。

在場上，他們總是站在相對的位置，即使沒有言語上的輔助，也能以不同的方式，完成相同的目標；訓練時，基於戰術考量，他們總是無法在練習賽中同隊。

連搶圈活動都不行。

Luka脫掉背心，大嘆了口氣把自己摔進搭檔旁的軟墊裡。

他偶爾也想找個好理由讓球溜過Toni的雙腿間的。

德國人瞥了他一眼，身子往反方向挪動些，Luka放肆的癱軟成更扁平的形狀。

然後，Toni意外問起14年歐冠的半決賽。

「你鏟我！」  
Luka控訴。  
「你後來也撞翻了我。」  
「但你又鏟了Gareth！」

Toni不說話了。

「這個嘛…你踢了整場的好球，製造出不少麻煩，在你拒絕扶我、把球勾走前，我還覺得你是一個優秀的球員的。」  
Luka有些壞心的追擊。

「我一直都認為你是個優秀的球員。」  
Toni認真回道。

他們直視著對方，直到Luka臉頰發燙為止，Toni率先把視線移開、慢條斯理得將切片柳丁的皮剝開一個小角，用犬齒撕下果肉、捲入口中，再將籽吐回手裡。

Luka下意識的抽了張紙巾給他。

再然後，Luka藉口去討前次比賽的錄像，實則想問Gareth在哪裡、迫切的。


	5. arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spiders….terrible,” Bale explained as he revealed he is one of many to suffer from arachnophobia. “I call out to somebody, anybody, to come and deal with a spider, just so I don’t have to.”

Toni Kroos不認為他的轉會能成為今夏重磅級的新聞。

上個賽季在Champions league大放異彩的Angel Di Maria以5970萬磅去了Old Trafford。  
帶領紅軍衝擊英超榜單的Luiz Suarez讓Barcelona甘願灑下8125萬歐。  
而在世界盃上受到矚目的James Rodriguez，則以8000萬的加盟讓Real Madrid三億齊飛。

儘管媒體的報導鬧翻天，但漫天要價的轉會費就跟拍賣會上的當代藝術一樣、與實際價值脫勾。  
最貴的球員不一定是最好的球員。  
新球會的陣容雖然豪華、實力跟他的老東家其實不相上下。  
他已經在德甲得到想要的一切、只是換到另一個地方挑戰自我而已。

對於新球會，如果說有什麼令他遲疑的，就是那些被名聲及身價捧上天的隊友們了。

畢竟因轉會費而個性痞變的大有人在。

比如一生一隊的雙料隊長Iker Casilas，總和義大利國門互相吹捧個沒完、好像全足壇只有他們是傳奇門將似的。  
又或是當家前鋒Cristiano Ronaldo，在曼聯時拿完了所有的頭銜、到西班牙重拿一輪的意圖濃厚。  
再來是Gareth Bale，近兩年大出風頭的球星，到馬德里後不得不調整踢法來適應體系。

到一個更需要證明自己的球會卻不能發揮專長？  
沒有什麼比這個更糟的了。

尤其Bale至今仍未公開的轉會費勢必有行政上的其他考量。  
如果新隊友們之間無法和平相處的話，他也沒打算選邊站。

他可不是來交朋友的。

Toni Kroos、幫助德國隊奪得世界盃的先發球員，做好了追求榮譽必須付出相對代價的心理準備。

 

實際到西班牙後，才發現他漏算了Bale對當家前鋒的欣賞程度。  
威爾士人聊起Cris時眼睛會發亮、與對方交談時的扭捏及交談後開心藏不住的樣子。

能夠獨當一面的人卻像隻大狗忍不住圍著主人轉似的、太不自持了。  
他不懂Cristiano Ronaldo怎麼能忍受這些。

當他發現Gareth Bale更常繞著Luka Modrić轉時，他覺得他對這位右邊鋒的預想完全偏了。

而這樣子的Gareth Bale，意外成為少數先與他攀談的隊友之一。  
所以某日、接到對方失措的求救電話時，二話不說的答應幫忙。

「Toni、這邊！」  
到這位新隊友的家時，對方拿著高爾夫球桿站在門口，灰藍色的眼睛透著焦急。  
Toni腦中閃過四、五種可能的糟糕情況。

「怎麼了？」

Bale指著房內的某個角落。

「牠在五斗櫃的下面。」  
「？」  
「蜘蛛」三個音節從齒縫間嘶嘶溜出「大蜘蛛、西班牙等級的。」

室內、面對庭院的起居室裡有個高度到腰側的矮櫃，架高的四腳分別用紙盒、毛巾等堵的嚴實。

這是、什麼啊…

「快、Toni！這個紙盒給你、我會把這一邊的毛巾掀開，你再把牠趕到盒子裡！」

於是那個硬將紙盒塞給他的傢伙逕自忙了起來，看他深吸口氣、用桿頭輕輕勾起毛巾，櫃底也一點一點地露出開口。  
然後在毛茸茸的蜘蛛伸出一條腿時驚呼、毛巾隨著球桿大力抖動，五斗櫃底也因此間斷通風。  
大蜘蛛抓準時點趁機逃竄、持有武器的Bale沒有發動攻擊，反而失控怪叫往後大跳一步。

…這個人到底、在忙什麼啊？

Toni抄起紙盒往目標擲去。  
快狠準、一如每個他開的完美角球。

「噢不不不不不！」  
Bale慘叫。  
「你殺了一隻阿辣哥的孩子！」

「誰的？」

抖著手拿起還沾著幾隻腳的面紙盒，對比先前、兩人間突然升起尷尬的沉默。  
威爾士人露出近乎哀傷的神情。

Toni想了想、還是不確定剛剛發生了什麼。

 

待他們認識的時間再久一點之後，肇事者總算坦承了對那些毛茸茸八隻腳的生物的恐懼。

蜘蛛、糟透了！長毛的腳可能在任何地方爬來爬去、沾滿病菌，還有可能在人睡著時爬到臉上…

Gareth痛苦得說。

…而且如果家裡看到一隻蜘蛛就代表還有千萬隻蜘蛛。

Toni對這種生物不太了解，但從對方的說詞中感受到複雜的異樣。  
他不太確定這樣的情況下該回什麼。

「歡迎加入Gareth Bale的蜘蛛驅離者俱樂部！」  
Luka無視好友的窘迫，用沒良心笑聲打破沉默。  
「他有沒有阻止你打死那些蜘蛛？」

「就像蜜蜂有社會組織分工、蜘蛛也有完整的家族結構、阿辣哥會帶著牠的子民們來復仇的。」  
威爾士人執拗得說。  
「每個看過哈利波特的人都知道。」

「這個嘛、幸好我們其中有人沒看過哈利波特。」  
Luka摸摸下巴。

Gareth懊惱極了、像隻大狗似的把鼻子湊向雙掌之間。  
小個子順勢將盤子湊到他面前，無理的要求對方再拿些水果回來。

「蕃茄！我需要更多的蕃茄！」

威爾士人毫無反抗的帶著盤子離開。

「所以你處裡的蜘蛛都去哪裡了呢？」  
Toni等他走遠後才問。

「誰知道呢？Toni、」  
Luka輕快的眨眼，心情很不錯。

「誰需要知道呢？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為覺得他們也不會有真切的理解、裡面的蜘蛛的知識完全是胡謅的XD


	6. 攜伴呀！人們！

攜伴呀！人們！

如果要求Toni Kroos用最簡短的方式形容這個國度，他打算這麼回覆。

還是採取呼告語氣的方式。

這絕對是定居異國後的第一個文化衝擊。  
他是說、身為一個運動員，尤其是在足球場上打滾的那種，絕對比一般人更容易習慣肢體碰觸。

他還在國內時很好的接受了這個狀況。  
但近幾個月來卻彷彿容量超載般的難以負荷。

人與人之間的界線細微得簡直不存在。

同期進來的Rodriguez似乎適應良好。  
看著哥倫比亞人倒貼在Cristiano身上、或跟Marcelo對上眼就能扭腰跳舞，也許適應打從一開始就不是個難題。

Khedira淡淡表示這只是他們表現喜愛的方式。  
男人跟男人碰個臉頰不是什麼大問題。

…有這樣的想法本身就是個問題。

如果親吻是表示喜愛的方式。  
身為另一個受到眾人喜愛的對象、Luka對此表現大方。

他絲毫不介意好端端的站著卻被人連根拔起，或是無故被拍左臀、被蹭過臉頰接收親吻。

他甚至看過Luka吻回去。  
然後轉身面不改色的沉聲繼續討論未完的戰術。

也許在這個肢體互動才能傳達友好訊號的國度裡，對界線的尊重是個嶄新的概念。

他看著Gareth Bale，盤著腿安靜的坐在場邊。

 

也許獨身主義也不是那麼行不通。


End file.
